Until now, most skin moisturizer compositions have been formulated as creams and lotions which include an oil as a major ingredient. Such creams and lotions which include moisturizer ingredients have been found to adhere or stay on the skin for far greater periods than clear solutions such as after-bath splashes, skin toners and the like. However, the creams and lotions do impart a greasy sticky feel to the skin and may be messy and stain clothing. Accordingly, a non-cream non-lotion non-greasy moisturizer composition in the form of a clear solution which is effective in treating dry skin and which remain on the skin for extended periods of time would indeed fulfill a long-felt want.